


Sabotage

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: megatron, character: mirage, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for jarakrisafis in appreciation of her support of competition_fun. (via entering every last one of our contests in 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Other Notes:** I kinda made myself giggle, so I hope y’all do too. ^_^

**Title:** Sabotage  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Jazz, Mirage, Megatron  
 **Summary:** Written for jarakrisafis in appreciation of her support of competition_fun. (via entering every last one of our contests in 2011)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Other Notes:** I kinda made myself giggle, so I hope y’all do too. ^_^

 

**Sabotage**

 

And that, as they said, was that, Mirage thought.

Jazz was pressed close to share the disruptor field, and they had accomplished their goals. Not only had they stolen all the relevant data on Megatron’s new super weapon while he was off recovering in the medbay, but they had managed to sabotage the blueprints. As the build was completed, the weapon wouldn’t work. By the time the Decepticons corrected the device, the Autobots would have a way to counteract it, thus rendering it useless.

Mirage was all ready to go, but Jazz flashed a mischievous grin up at him, and moved toward a different console. Mirage followed, all but glued to his commander’s side due to their need for absolute stealth.

//Just a little parting gift,// Jazz snickered over their secured comm line.

//Would not a parting gift give away that we were here?// Mirage asked.

//Not if I make it look like Frenzy and Rumble were up ta no good.//

Mirage watched in silence as Jazz’s fingers flew over the keys. He frowned, then a small smile curved across his mouth as he realized what Jazz was doing. He shook his helm. //That will be irritating,// he said as Jazz finished programming blaring music to play anytime someone opened the ship’s internal comm system. //However, I believe I have a better idea.//

Jazz grinned, and followed Mirage to a separate terminal, watching as Mirage dug through old hidden files. Video games. _Human_ video games, that he knew Megatron despised, but that he had seen oh so many Decepticons playing when bored on monitor duty.

All it took was a little creative rerouting, and now when any monitor was turned on, a video game would pop up, just as though it had hastily been shut off to hide the banned activity.

Mirage smirked at Jazz.

Jazz beamed back. //I gotta better one.//

Mirage followed Jazz as they carefully crept through access ducts and empty corridors. They ended up in a storage room where Jazz quickly gathered up some unused canisters of paint. Mirage shook his helm, but quickly grabbed up a few containers of oil and joint lubricant.

The challenge was in setting the paint to fall in a way that the security cameras would not suddenly see a canister that wasn’t there the moment before. It was also in finding a way to pour the oil and lubricant so it would slowly leak out into the view of the cameras, once again, so that it wasn’t just suddenly there.

Mirage and Jazz were both beaming, rather proud of themselves despite the childish and ridiculous nature of their accomplishments.

It was with surprise, and in the same moment that they realized where they were in the Decepticon ship, and before whose door they now stood. Mirage’s mouth curled into a smirk. Light ran across Jazz’s visor. As one they turned, and within moments they were inside Starscream’s quarters.

~ | ~

Megatron glowered at his troops. “I will not tolerate such ridiculousness! You are warriors! Decepticons! _Human_ video games,” he sneered the words in disgust. “ _Human_ noise blaring throughout _my_ ship! Have you no pride in yourselves?!”

He turned a dark glower on Skywarp, who shrunk back. “Resources wasted in foolish, juvenile pranks! What is wrong with you?!”

“Sir, I swear-“

“ _ **SILENCE!**_ ” Megatron roared. “I will hear no excuses. I want my ship put in order. You have until I complete my recharge cycle.” Which he really did not want to waste time on, but Hook’s medical suggestions were sound, and that damn explosion really had caused some damage. “I will be… _most_ displeased if I exit my quarters and find the disgrace I see now.”

Megatron stood for a moment longer, glaring at each of the assembled Decepticons in turn. He about-faced, and stomped to his quarters, fingers jabbing at the keypad.

He was irritated enough that when the first attempt to unlock his door failed, he honestly thought nothing more than that he had mashed an incorrect key. The second attempt was done more deliberately, but still failed.

Megatron growled, and entered the command override. The door opened, and he entered, wondering just who amongst the prank-playing morons that were supposed to be his army would have the audacity to pull something on him.

He stopped, frozen in genuine shock for a moment. All of his belongings were piled haphazardly beside the door. The rest of the room was full of-

~ | ~

// _ **STARSCREEEEAM!!**_ // bellowed throughout the Decepticons’ base, and Teletraan’s monitoring room, underscored by Michael Jackson’s _Beat It_.

Gales of laughter filled the room, drowning out even Megatron’s enraged howling.

Mirage smiled, chin dipping in acknowledgement as he and Jazz were congratulated. He didn’t even mind the hands that slapped roughly on his back and shoulders.

~ | ~

Cut text is lyrics from _Sabotage_ by the Beastie Boys.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
